Cuando los cerezos caen en primavera
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: UA Misao es una chica de secundaria muy dinamica, con su mejor amiga Kaoru y con un amor secreto, Aoshi, pero, en la preparatoria de Aoshi a llegado un misterioso alumno pelirrojo, ¿Que tanto puede pasar en un solo día?, El enfrentamiento de Aoshi y Kensh
1. Un pequeño ángel pelirrojo

Cuando los cerezos caen en primavera

             1 Un pequeño ángel pelirrojo 

Era una mañana bastante linda, el sol comenzaba a dar su luz de presencia. La gente comenzaba a trabajar, saludándose alegremente. Un joven alto de cabello negro, con su uniforme de preparatoria se encontraba recargado sobre un poste, llevaba su maleta negra a un lado y miraba al frente, ignorando a las colegialas que pasaban mientras lo miraban indiscretamente mientras se ruborizaban. Él esperaba a alguien.

Ese joven no era muy alegre que digamos, tenía una mirada fría y daba la impresión de que no sabía sonreír. Tenía una expresión seria y calmada. Lentamente, movió su cabeza a la izquierda, para divisar a una joven corriendo en su dirección. 

Minutos después, se detenía una joven de cabello negro con una gran sonrisa, llevaba el uniforme de la segundaria y una elegante maleta.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo alegremente-Perdona por la tardanza, Aoshi-kun-dijo la joven sonriendo-Me había quedado dormida-se puso una mano atrás de la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente-¿Me esperaste mucho?-

-No-dijo secamente, sin cambiar su expresión-Buenos días Misao-san-dijo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar lentamente

Misao lo siguió con una sonrisa, comenzaron a caminar en silencio, la joven Misao ya se había acostumbrado a ese carácter, al fin de cuentas, él era el mejor amigo de su hermano

-¿Sabes? Ayer recibimos una carta, de mi hermano-dijo Misao sonriendo, y como si no esperara que le contestará prosiguió-Nos dijo que estaba bien, que sus estudios van bien y que nos extrañaba, te mando saludos-

Aoshi no contesto, pero a Misao no le pareció extraño, solo miro el cielo con una sonrisa

-Hoy tienes practica de básquet ¿cierto?-pregunto Misao sonriendo-Iré a verte-

-Ya llegamos-dijo Aoshi deteniéndose

-Eh?-

Misao sin darse cuenta estaba enfrente de su secundaria, suspiro resignada y comenzó a alejarse. 

-Misao-

-¿Si?-pregunto volteándose con una sonrisa

-A las 3-dijo Aoshi comenzando a caminar

-Bien-dijo Misao mas esperanzada-Adiós Aoshi-kun-grito emocionada

Aoshi lo uno que hizo fue levantar una mano en señal de despedida. Misao miro a Aoshi hasta que se perdió de vista, hacía más de 4 años que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese joven frío.

-Muy buenos días, Misao-le dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella

-¡KAORU!-grito Misao sorprendida

-Tranquila, no grites-dijo Kaouru sonriendo-¿Con que otra vez tirando la baba por el joven Shinomori?-

-Kaoru-chan ¿Qué cosas dices?-dijo Misao sonrojada

-Solo la verdad-dijo la joven-Mejor vamos al salón, se nos hace tarde-

Misao asintió con una gran sonrisa mientras que entraba al instituto con su amiga.

***

-Que animado estas, Shinomori-dijo una joven con el cabello suelto al momento en que Aoshi entro al salón-Claro, buenos días-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos 

-Vamos Megumi, no le hagas caso, ya sabes como es-dijo un joven detrás de ella-Buenos días Aoshi-kun ¿supiste lo nuevo que tenemos este día?-

-Buenos días Sano, cuando quieras-protesto Megumi molesta

-Lo siento….buenos días, Megumi-chan…..Aoshi….¿ya supiste? Tenemos una nueva compañera…..muy, pero muy bonita, según por lo que he oído-

-Eso es lo único que te importa-alego Megumi molesta

-Pero también he escuchado de que entra otro joven…..no se quien sea pero……-

-Espero que sea muy guapo-interrumpió Megumi sonriendo algo sonrojada-Si es así….podría conquistarlo…..y…..-

-Megumi-chan-dijo Sanosuke sorprendido-¿Y te quejabas de mí?-

-Bueno, bueno, ya……¿y quienes son?-

-No lo sé…..pero según vienen de Otsu-

-¿Por qué tan lejos?-

-No lo sé…..-dijo Sano sin importancia-Ya vez, como Tokio es la capital, muchas personas andan cambiándose-

-Muy buenos días-dijo el profesor mientras entraba con una gran sonrisa-Por favor, todos a sus lugares-Bien, ahora quiero presentarles a dos nuevos alumnos-dijo una vez que todos se habían sentado en sus lugares-Por favor, sean amables con ellos, por favor pasen-

Se abrió la puerta corrediza y entro una mujer, bastante hermosa, con su cabello negro largo amarrado con una coleta, con algunos mechones rebeldes cayendo en su rostro y frente, tenía unos hermosos ojos negros, una nariz muy linda, unos labios finos con un ligero tono rosado, al igual que sus mejillas, aun con la seriedad que llevaba se veía hermosa, cada vez que caminaba lo hacía con tanta delicadeza y elegancia, que dejo a todos sin habla, sobre todo a los hombres.

Después de ella entro otro joven, que fue la admiración de las mujeres, su cabellera pelirroja larga amarrada con una coleta, que al parecer, para lo único que el joven se amarrara el cabello era para que no se le fuera a la cara, ya que lo tenía muy largo. Sus ojos violetas impresionaron, un violeta intenso, que combinaba con su sonrisa. 

Ambos jóvenes se pararon enfrente de todos, la jovencita junto sus manos al frente y el joven puso sus manos atrás, sin quitar su sonrisa. Todas las mujeres se embobaron con el chico nuevo, y los hombres con la joven.

-Ellos viene de Otsu-dijo el profesor sonriendo-Por favor, preséntense-dijo amablemente 

La joven miro al muchacho por un largo tiempo, el le sonrió mas, cerrando los ojos, y luego miro a la clase, sin quitar su sonrisa juguetona 

-Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura-sonrió mas-Es la primera vez que vengo a Tokio, tengo 17 años y espero que nos llevemos bien-sonrió como un niño

La joven miro a su acompañante por un largo rato, después volvió su mirada a la clase.

-Mi nombre es Tomoe Yukishiro-hizo una reverencia-Tengo la misma edad que Kenshin, y deseo lo mismo que él-miro a la clase por un rato-La razón por la que vine a Tokio-dijo con calma-Fue por que Kenshin quiso venir a estudiar en este ciudad, soy su prometida-

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Kenshin sonrió mientras miraba divertido, siempre causaban la misma impresión cuando Tomoe decía su compromiso. Hasta el profesor se quedo igual

-¿Tan jóvenes y ya están comprometidos?-preguntó el profesor saliendo de su asombro-¿No creen que deberían de salir con mas gente?-dijo un poco sorprendido-A su edad deben de conocer a mas personas antes de decidir eso…..-

-No tengo permitido salir con alguien mas-dijo Tomoe tranquilamente

-Lo que pasa-dijo Kenshin sonriendo y poniéndose una mano detrás de la cabeza-Fue un compromiso arreglado, desde que nacimos fuimos comprometidos por nuestros padres, ya saben nuestras familias eran muy amigas y decidieron unir lazos, por eso ella es mi prometida-

-¿Pero no les incomoda?-pregunto el profesor-¿No les gustaría salir de eso? Debe ser molesto que tus padres de comprometan con alguien que no amas y…..-

-Profesor, podría darnos nuestros asientos-dijo Tomoe mirando a la clase-Estamos perdiendo clase-

-Claro-repuso sonriendo-Déjame ver……Himura, siéntate a lado de Sagara y tu Yukishiro atrás de……Taka-

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en sus lugares asignados, Kenshin saludo amenamente a Sanosuke que le contesto de la misma forma, también saludo a Aoshi, pero él no le hizo caso. Mientras tanto Megumi saludo a su compañera con una sonrisa, mas sin embargo, lo que recibió a cambio fue un frío hola.

***

La campaña había tocado, ya era hora de irse, Misao se estiro en su banco con una gran sonrisa. 

-Ya era hora que acabaran las clases-dijo Misao sonriendo

-Claro, y sobre todo por que Shinomori-kun va a estar en la cancha jugando básquet-dijo Kaoru mientras miraba a su amiga desde su asiento recargando su cabeza con una mano, ella se sentaba a lado de Misao

-Bueno en parte…..oye Kaoru……acompáñame-

-No puedo-dijo ella simplemente-Tenemos mucha tarea-

-Por favor Kaouru-chan-dijo Misao implorante-Necesito a alguien me apoye-

-¿Moralmente?-Kaoru sonrió-Tu no cambias…..bien, solo si de regreso me compras un helado-

-Kaoru-chan, eres muy glotona cuando se trata de dulces…por eso no vas a tener novio, por que vas a engordar-dijo Misao espontáneamente 

-¿Y eso que te importa?-dijo Kaoru levantándose de su asiento molesta-A mi no me importa tener novio, si no me quiere por lo que soy, pues con la pena-

-Ya, Kaoru-chan-dijo Misao sonriendo-Lo dije en broma, como te vez estas bien, te compro un helado y chocolates…pero por favor acompáñame-

-De acuerdo, solo por que te quiero mucho-dijo Kaoru guiñándole un ojo

-Pues vamos-dijo Misao alzando un brazo alegremente

***

Los alumnos de la preparatoria salían animadamente, las chicas conversando sobre la escuela y uno que otro chisme, los hombres reuniéndose para jugar algún deporte o nada mas por que si. No muy lejos de la secundaría, había unas canchas, donde unos jóvenes comenzaban a prepararse para jugar. 

-Ey, Himura-dijo Sanosuke mientras se amarraba una cinta en la frente-¿Juegas básquet?-

-¿Oro?-

-Tú sabes, el básquet-

-No-dijo sonriendo-Lo he visto, pero no lo he jugado-

-Entiendo…..¿quieres jugar?-le sonrió 

-Bueno yo…..-Kenshin miro a la joven que estaba a su lado, que miraba la cancha sin ninguna expresión-Creo que debo irme a casa……-

-Ve a jugar-dijo tranquilamente Tomoe-Se que te gusta jugar básquet, te gustaba verlo, anda, ve a jugarlo, te esperare-

-Pero Tomoe-chan-dijo Kenshin no muy convencido

-Te esperare-dijo la joven volteando a verlo-En aquel árbol-dijo refiriéndose en un gran árbol con una esplendida sombra 

-Tomoe-chan….me da cosa dejarte-dijo Kenshin sonriendo

-No te preocupes Ken-chan-dijo Tomoe tranquilamente-Ve a jugar, yo te esperare-

Sin más que decir, Tomoe tomó la maleta y el saco de Kenshin y se fue tranquilamente al lugar indicado, donde se sentó con delicadeza sin dejar de mirar la cancha. Kenshin le sonrió y dio media vuelta para ir con Sanosuke que comenzaba a hacer los equipos.

No muy lejos de hay, dos colegialas corrían a toda velocidad para llegar a la practica. 

-Kaoru-chan-dijo Misa divertida-Apresúrate-

-No se por que la prisa-se quejo la antes nombrada-Aun no están jugando-

-Es que no quiero que me quiten mi lugar favorito-

-¿Eh?-

-Tú sabes-dijo Misao sonriendo-Debajo del gran árbol-

-Que rara eres-

La jovencitas siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a las canchas, donde (Misao) saltaron la barda para acercarse al gran árbol (Kaouru entro por la puerta que estaba a un lado) pero al llegar se encontraron con aquella joven que miraba atenta al partido…..

-¿Pero…..?-dijo Misao sin dar crédito

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Kaouru al legar a lado de Misao  

La joven volteo a mirarlas e inmediatamente se levanto e hizo una  pequeña reverencia 

-Yukishiro Tomoe-dijo al incorporarse

-¿Eh?.....Mucho gusto Misao-

-Kamiya Kaoru-contesto la joven sonriendo

-¿Acaso ustedes viene a ver la practica?-pregunto suavemente la joven Tomoe

-Si…pero ya que usted esta hay….-dijo Misao sonriendo

-No hay problema, podemos sentarnos las tres-

Tomoe tomo las mochilas y se sentó en una esquina, dándole espacio a las jóvenes. Las chicas se miraron unos segundos antes de sentarse. La práctica comenzaba. Misao veía emocionada a Aoshi, no le quitaba la mirada de encima, Kaouru miraba despreocupadamente a los jugadores, mirando de vez en cuando a Sanosuke y a Aoshi, pero su mirada se detuvo en un joven……

Misao también noto a ese joven, a decir verdad, se veía bastante atractivo, con su cabello rojo amarrado, con las mangas de la camisa remangadas y con una dulce sonrisa mientras le pasaban el balón. 

_"Se parece a un pequeño ángel" _pensó la joven Misao olvidándose de Aoshi

Después de eso, ninguna de las jóvenes (Misao, Kaoru, Tomoe) le quitaban los ojos de encima, la primera lo miraba con ojos de novedad, la segunda con ojos de ilusión y la tercera sin ninguna expresión aparente……

En la cancha, Aoshi miro despreocupadamente hacia el árbol donde normalmente se sentaba Misao, pero se sorprendió que esta vez no lo miraba a él….si no a …..¿Himura? ¿Cómo era posible? Acaso…..¿Misao estaba comenzando a enamorarse de Himura? ¿Por primera vez tendría un rival por el amor de Misao? ¿Acaso era posible que Himura…….? Eso no podía ser, debía de acatar la tensión de la joven antes que algo malo pasa. 

Aoshi se alegro al no ser del mismo equipo del pelirrojo, así podría lucirse, dejaría desilusionado al pelirrojo y obtendría la tensión de Misao, dos pájaros de un tiro. Se alejo un poco fijando su mirada en el balón, no hizo ningún movimiento hasta que Himura tuviera el balón. Cuando el joven pelirrojo tuvo el balón, inmediatamente Aoshi fue contra él, le bloqueo todo pase posible, haciendo que el chico no pudiera moverse. 

Aoshi le haría una jugada especial, le quitaría el balón y se iría el solo a anotar una canasta, mas sin embargo, Kenshin le sonrió y lo miro de una forma distinta, era como si hubiera tomado más valor por lo cual su mirada era decisiva y fría. Sin previo aviso, Kenshin se movió tan rápido que no noto cuando anoto la canasta, todo el equipo se quedo sin habla  

-Himura……¿Cómo..?-ni Sanosuke se esperaba tanto

-Bueno….he visto el básquet desde pequeño-dijo Kenshin sonriendo como un niño y cerrando los ojos

-Y eres bastante observador, ¿no es cierto?-dijo Aoshi sin entusiasmo

-Se podría decir que si-

Aoshi lo miro detenidamente, no se parecía al joven de hace unos segundos, con esa mirada fría y decisiva…..

-¿Seguimos jugando?-sugirió un joven del equipo de Aoshi

-Si, claro, Sigamos-dijo Sanosuke con una sonrisa

Fue un juego sin igual, cuando Aoshi tenía el balón, Kenshin lo bloqueaba de una manera espectacular, pero cuando el pelirrojo se descuidaba (que parecía apropósito) el joven Shinomori aprovechaba para anotar una canasta, mas sin embargo, Kenshin tenía mayor habilidad 

_"¿De verdad será la primera vez que juega?" _pensó Aoshi contrariado

Cada vez Aoshi le miraba con la mas fría mirada que poseía, Kenshin le contestaba con una sonrisa. Estaba que no creía la habilidad del pelirrojo, en el medio tiempo, cada equipo se fue a lugar distinto de la cancha. Aoshi miraba discretamente al pelirrojo, que era halagado por todos. Miro al gran árbol y noto que Misao no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ni su amiguita (no podía recordar su nombre, realmente no le intereso saber) Miro mas al extremo, podía divisar a la joven prometida de Himura. Dio un leve suspiro, ahora lo recordaba, estaba comprometido, no podía tener tiempo para ninguna otra, podía vivir tranquilo. 

Nuevamente se reinició el partido, esta vez no dejaría que Himura pasará. Mas sin embargo sus esfuerzos eran en vano, mientras avanzaba el partido, Aoshi comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Él estaba que no podía mas, sudaba a chorros y su respiración era agitada, mas sin embargo, Kenshin se veía normal, no se veía tan cansado como el resto del equipo, casi no se notaba su sudor y su respiración estaba tan apacible como siempre. 

Al término del partido, el equipo de Sanosuke gano por 2 puntos de diferencia, no se habían percatado de todo el público que habían reunido, todos estaban en maravillados con el chico pelirrojo. En el gran árbol, dos de las chicas hablaban emocionadas, mientras que la joven Yukishiro buscaba en su mochila lo que pareció una toalla. 

-Tomoe-kun ¿para que es eso?-pregunto con educación Kaoru 

-Para Kenshin-san-dijo ella tranquilamente mientras se levantaba

Misao estaba apunto de preguntar, cuando su pequeño ángel pelirrojo se acercaba corriendo

-Ya llegue-dijo sonriendo el recién llegado-Fue divertido, perdona por hacerte esperar Tomoe-chan-tomo la toalla que ella le ofrecía-Ahora si, vamonos-miro a las jovencitas-Mucho gusto señoritas, con su permiso-

Kenshin tomo su saco y su maleta, comenzó a caminar mientras se limpiaba el sudor con la toalla, Tomoe le iba siguiendo. Misao los miro detenidamente

-¿Quién crees que haya sido ese chico?-preguntó Kaoru mirando al chico irse lentamente

-Él es….mi pequeño ángel pelirrojo-dijo Misao sonriendo mientras veía la silueta del joven perderse

Kaoru miro sin entender a su amiga, pero al final le gusto el nuevo nombre 

-No-dijo suavemente Kaoru sonriendo-Es nuestro pequeño ángel pelirrojo-

Continuara…………

******************************

Notas de la autora:

Mi primer fic de Rurouni Kenshin, bueno, muchos se preguntaran pues que planeo (hasta mi querida Naiko-chan se hace esa pregunta) mas adelante lo verán, espero que les guste esta historia y me dejen uno que otro review (si me hacen ese favor) 

Hasta pronto


	2. Los problemas empiezan

Cuando los cerezos caen en primavera

             2  Los problemas empiezan 

Misao miraba por la ventana ilusionada, estaban en la clase de Literatura y no estaba prestando atención, desde que había visto a ese chico de cabello rojo, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, de hecho, cuando fue con Aoshi, como era su costumbre, no le dijo nada, solo miro los cerezos encantada, era la primera mañana que no pensaba en el amor que le tenía a ese hombre misterioso, por que su hombre misterioso era otro. Suspiro mientras dibujaba una sonrisa, solo esperaba a que fuera el descanso para ir a ver a su pequeño ángel pelirrojo.

-Misao, -dijo Kaoru mientras la miraba-Misao, -le repitió al notar que su amiga no le prestaba atención-Misao-

Dejo de insistir, suspiro preocupaba, desde que había visto a ese pelirrojo Misao no parecía la misma, estaba segura que ni cuenta se dio cuando Aoshi le decía que iría a comer a su casa, Kaoru recargo su cabeza en sus manos mientras miraba como el profesor escribía algo en el pizarrón. 

De acuerdo, no era extraño que Misao pensara en aquel pelirrojo, también ella lo hacía, no olvidaría esos hermosos ojos violetas, esa sonrisa…. sintió como sus mejillas ardían, era la primera vez que se sentía así por pensar en un hombre, pero….. esa joven que estaba con él……

Sonó el timbre, indicando la hora del receso, Kaoru miro a su amiga, que no se había percatado en lo mas mínimo de lo que sucedía, suspiro para luego sonreír, se levanto de su asiento y poso su mano en el hombro de la chica, Misao se sobresalto y entro en la realidad, luego miro a Kaoru

-¿Qué sucede?.

-Acabo la clase, vamos a tomar una soda-dijo Kaoru sonriendo

Misao asintió y las dos salieron del salón, había un calor muy cómodo alrededor, al salir del instituto, compraron sus sodas y fueron a ver a los que entrenaban en la preparatoria, tanto Misao como Kaoru se sonrojaron al ver que su ángel pelirrojo estaba jugando fútbol con sus compañeros como portero

-Muy buenos días Kaoru-san, Misao-san-escucharon una voz femenina

Ambas voltearon, y vieron, que del otro lado de la reja, que dividía los patios de ambas escuelas, se encontraba Tomoe, que se había levantado y sacudía un poco su uniforme 

-Buenos Días, Tomoe-san-dijeron ambas haciendo una reverencia 

-Veo que tienen su receso

-Así es, Tomoe-san-dijo Misao sonriendo-Venimos a verlos jugar. 

-¿Tienen conocidos aquí? 

-Si-contesto Kaoru-No estoy seguro que le conozca, pero es aquel chico que lleva el balón

Tomoe volteo a ver la cancha, miro al joven que llevaba el balón, lo reconoció al instante, por que corría con bastantes ganas para anotarle un gol a Kenshin. 

-Shinomori Aoshi, 17 años, salón 344-B, se sienta hasta atrás, en la fila cerca de la ventana-dijo Tomoe sin apartar la vista del joven que ahora había lanzado el balón diretamente a la portería, donde Kenshin detenía el balón con cierta dificultad. 

-¿Va en su mismo salón?-pregunto Misao sin ocultar su sorpresa

La chica solo asintió mientras volteaba a verlas, Kaoru miro al chico pelirrojo, tal vez Tomoe lo conocía. 

-Y, ¿conoce al chico pelirrojo?-preguntó tranquilamente Kaoru-¿El que esta en la portería? 

-Si-dijo Tomoe sin quitar su rostro indiferente-Es Himura Kenshin

-Himura-dijo Misao mirando al joven

-Kenshin-termino Kaoru mirando lo mismo que Misao

-Es mi prometido. 

Misao y Kaoru dejaron de ver al joven y pasaron su mirada sorprendida a Tomoe, que no había cambiado su expresión ni en lo más mínimo

-Tu….

-Prometido?-termino Misao sorprendida 

-Si, nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado desde que nacimos-respondió la joven sin cambiar su expresión

Ambas muchachas no podían creerlo, Kenshin y Tomoe estaban comprometidos, pero, si la joven no se veía ni entusiasmada, mucho menos ni animada, ¿era posible que ella realmente no quería casarse con él?, aquel pensamiento les dio un ligero alivi

-Ya llegué, Tomoe-chan-dijo el joven pelirrojo mientras se acercaba corriendo-¿Te hice esperar?-le preguntó deteniéndose a lado de ella  

-Realmente no-dijo ella mientras lo miraba, Kenshin le sonrío alegremente-Kenshin-san, ellas son Kaoru-san y Misao-san-dijo mientras volteaba a verlas 

¿No se supone que se presentan primero por apellido?, o ¿estoy equivocada?

-Este…. mucho gusto-dijo Misao haciendo una reverencia mientras se sonrojaba

-Mucho gusto-contesto también Kaoru haciendo la misma reverencia que Misao, con las mejillas rojas 

-El gusto es mío, -dijo sonriendo-Oigan ¿están en su descanso, cierto?-ambas chicas asintieron-¿Por qué no almorzamos juntos? 

Tanto Misao como Kaoru sonrieron aceptando la invitación encantadas, como la reja que dividía los patios no era muy grande, Kenshin cargo a Tomoe y saltó con ella al otro lado 

-Si que tienes una gran condición física-dijo maravillada Misao 

-Si, es que mi padre me entreno desde pequeño-repuso mientras bajaba a Tomoe-Además, vivíamos en las montañas, entonces ya te imaginaras.   

-Bien, en donde vamos a almorzar-preguntó Kaoru mirando a todos lados

-¿Qué les parece en ese lugar?-dijo Tomoe señalando al árbol de cerezos

-Perfecto, entonces, vamos-termino Kenshin sonriendo 

Los cuatro se acomodaron debajo del cerezo, mientras Tomoe sacaba de una bolsa varias cajas de comida. 

-Prepare el desayuno en la mañana, y como no sabía que te pudiera apetecer ahora, te traje toda la comida que te gusta-dijo Tomoe muy calmada

-Esto es perfecto, así todos podremos comer-dijo emocionado el joven pelirrojo 

Misao y Kaoru miraron impresionadas las cajas de comida, Tomoe las abrió una por una dejando a la vista diferentes platillos que se veían exquisitos, Kenshin tomo una caja y comenzó a comer, Tomoe lo imito, cuando salieron de su sorpresa, Misao y Kaoru tomaron una caja y comieron. 

-Y…..¿cuando aprendiste a jugar básquet de esa manera?-preguntó Kaoru para romper el silencio 

-Viendo la televisión-respondió Kenshin sonriendo antes de seguir comiendo 

-¿Qué no habías jugado antes?

-No, Misao -Kenshin dejo la caja vacía a un lado y tomo otra-Ese fue mi primer partido, de no ser por Sanosuke, nunca hubiera jugado. 

-Ya veo-Misao dejo su caja vacía y no se animo a tomar otra-Pensé que ya sabías jugar, por que es la primera vez que alguien le gana a Aoshi. 

-Tienes razón, fue un rival bastante interesante. 

-Por cierto, ¿de donde vienen?-preguntó Kaoru intentado llamar la atención del pelirrojo 

-De Otsu. 

-¿No está un poco lejos?

-Si, pero ya quería estudiar aquí-Kenshin dejo la caja vacía junto con la otro y tomo otra caja-Tomoe quiso acompañarme. 

-Por que debo acompañarte-dijo secamente mientras dejaba su caja vacía a un lado de ella 

-Es cierto, -sonrió sin dar importancia a él tomo usado por su prometida-¿Cómo fue que se conocieron?

-Fue en el partido de ayer-contesto Kaoru-Veníamos a ver a Shinomori, bueno, Misao quería ver a Shinomori. 

-Eso no es cierto, Kaoru-dijo Misao sonrojada

-Como de que no, ¿Quién fue la que me dijo que la acompañara para ver a Shinomori?

Misao miro a otro lado sonrojada, Kaoru sonrió con satisfacción, mientras que Kenshin apenas procesaba lo sucedido 

-Misao-san-dijo Tomoe calmadamente-¿gusta de Shinomori Aoshi?

Misao bajo la mirada rápidamente sonrojada, Kenshin seguía sin entender, Misao veía de reojo a Kaoru, que estaba dispuesta a decir algo

-No es cierto, -dijo Misao dejando a Kaoru con las palabras en la boca-Lo que pasa es que es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, que esta estudiando en el extranjero, y pues, somos como familia. 

Kenshin la miro unos minutos y le sonrió, y siguió comiendo, Kaoru no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era la primera vez que rechazaba que le gustaba Aoshi, Misao le estaba sonriendo a Kenshin mientras le daba otra caja de comida 

-Se ve que tiene un apetito voraz, Himura-san

-Si, es que siempre me da mucha hambre-respondió divertido Kenshin

Kaoru miro tristemente el suelo, eso significaba que ella se había enamorado de otro, de Kenshin, y ahora, que finalmente le había gustado un hombre, su mejor amiga gustaba de él, suspiro, bueno, al final de cuentas, ninguna iba a llamar la atención de Kenshin, ya que él estaba comprometido, Tomoe guardaba las cajas vacías en la bolsa

-Kenshin, ya es hora de regresar-dijo Tomoe una vez que termino

-Tienes razón-dijo Kenshin mientras le daba la ultima caja de comida-Bueno, Misao, Kaoru, nos retiramos.

Kenshin se levanto y ayudo a Tomoe, Misao y Kaoru los imitaron y caminaron lentamente hacía la cerca, Tomoe no decía nada y Kaoru no podía dejar de ver como Misao no dejaba de hablar con Kenshin, al llegar, Kenshin cargo a Tomoe y pasaron al otro lado. 

-Entonces, nos vemos después, Himura-san-dijo Misao sonriendo 

-Ah, si, otra cosa-dijo Kenshin mirando ambas chicas-Díganme Kenshin, no me gusta tanta formalidad-sonrió divertido-Nos vemos.

Kenshin les regalo una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar de regreso al instituto, seguido de Tomoe, dejando a ambas chicas sorprendidas. Misao se dio media vuelta y se recargo en la reja, y comenzó a platicar con Kaoru, que la miro con una sonrisa triste. La joven le contaba a su mejor amiga que empezaba a interesarse por ese joven de cabellos rojos. 

Momentos después, ambas comenzaron a caminar para regresar a sus clases, sin darse cuenta que una sombra las miraba fríamente……..

***

Kenshin hablaba muy amenamente con Sanosuke y Megumi, que no paraban de reír, Tomoe solo miraba seriamente a su prometido que reía ante el comentario de Sanosuke. Aoshi no había entrada a ninguna clase después del receso, pero a casi nadie le importo, ya que era muy distante con los demás. 

-Por cierto Kenshin-dijo Sanosuke sonriendo-Hace poco te vi con dos jovencitas de secundaria. 

-Si, son Misao y Kaoru, amigas de Tomoe. 

-No vaya ser que te enamores de alguna de las dos-bromeo Sanosuke mañosamente 

-No digas tonterías-se quejo Megumi-A Kenshin no le debe de gustar las niñitas, además ya tiene prometida. 

Tomoe miro a Megumi un momento, y luego se retiro a su banca, ya que ellos estaban reunidos en el escritorio del profesor, que había faltado a su clase. 

-¿Dije algo malo?-preguntó Megumi sorprendida por la reacción de la joven Yukishiro

-Creo que no-le contesto Sanosuke con el mismo tono que Megumi

-No se preocupen, es que, esa es la forma de romper nuestro compromiso. 

-No comprendo-Megumi miro a Kenshin seriamente

-Si yo me enamoro de alguien, nuestro compromiso queda anulado, claro, si yo digo que no deseo casarme con ella. 

-¿Y la regla solo se aplica a ti?-preguntó sin entender Sanosuke

-Así es, en mi país así son las cosas, es mas, Tomoe solo fue educada con el único propósito de ser una buena esposa para mí, y si no me caso con ella, será la vergüenza de la familia. 

-¿Y solo te casaras con ella por eso?-le preguntó Megumi mirándolo fijamente

Kenshin iba a decir algo, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, todos miraron interesados al recién llegado. 

-Shinomori-dijo Megumi cruzando los brazos-¿Cómo te atreves a faltar a todas las clases?

Aoshi solo le dio una mirada fría e indiferente a Megumi, que retrocedió unos pasos asustada, luego camino lentamente, Megumi se hizo a un lado y Sanosuke solo miraba desafiante, se detuvo enfrente de Kenshin

-Mas te vale que no intentes nada raro, o lo pagaras, ¿me escuchaste?

-No te entiendo

-No te metas con mis propiedades, o lo pagaras. 

Aoshi le dio la mirada más fría que tenia, luego se dio media vuelta y salió del salón, todos comenzaron a murmurar asustados, mientras que Kenshin seguía sin entender lo que había pasado, Tomoe solo miraba fijamente la puerta.

-Así que es era-dijo antes de que Megumi abrazara a Kenshin diciendo que le había dado mucho miedo y Sanosuke diciendo que lo soltara.  

- Así que eso era 

***

Ya era la salida, y Kaoru no prestaba atención de lo que le decía Misao, ya que, no podía creer que se hubiera enamorado de alguien que ya estaba comprometido, y para acabar, su mejor amiga estaba interesada en él, suspiro resignada, nunca tendría una oportunidad. Miro al frente y se detuvo de repente 

-¿Qué pasa, Kaoru?-le preguntó su amiga 

Misao miro el lugar donde su amiga estaba viendo y se encontraron con Tomoe, que estaba exactamente enfrente de ellas, con mirada sería. 

-Misao-san, Kaoru-san-dijo haciendo una reverencia-Necesito hablar con ustedes. 

Las tres chicas caminaron silenciosamente, se dirigían a una cafetería que no estaba muy lejos, ya que, según Kaoru, no había mejor lugar para platicar que tomando alguna bebida. 

-¿Y Kenshin-san?-preguntó Misao para romper el silencio

-Ya se fue a nuestra casa, le dije que llegaba después. 

Llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana, un mesero se les acerco y les pidió su orden, Misao ordeno un refresco, Kaoru una limonada y Tomoe agua natural.

-¿De que querías hablar?-comenzó Misao 

Tomoe solo miro seriamente el vaso con agua, como si este tuviera algo interesante, Kaoru dio un pequeño sorbo a su limonada, mirando a la joven Yukishiro fijamente.

-Nosotras…… ¿somos amigas?.  

Esa pregunta sorprendió a ambas chicas, no se esperaban algo así, Misao miro a Kaoru y ella le regreso la mirada. 

-Claro que lo somos-dijo Misao sonriendo-Lo somos, si tu nos consideras como tales. 

-Entonces-la joven Yukishiro no dejo de mirar el vaso-¿Qué se supone que hacen las amigas?

-Bueno, pues….. -Kaoru hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar-Pasan tiempo juntas, se cuentan secretos. 

-Y, se supone que lo deben guardar, ¿cierto?-interrumpió Tomoe

-Pues claro, en la amistad es muy importante la confianza-dijo Misao antes de tomar un poco de su refresco

-Si somos amigas, yo puedo decirles un secreto y ustedes no lo dirán, ¿correcto?

-Hai-contesto Kaoru sonriendo 

-¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir, Tomoe?-le preguntó Misao mientras recargaba su cabeza en una de sus manos 

-Es que yo, tengo miedo.

-¿De que?-le animo Kaoru al notar que Tomoe no continuaba 

-Miedo de perder, a la persona que más quiero.

***

Aoshi miraba desde lejos como Kenshin se iba con sus dos nuevos amigos, podía ver perfectamente como ese joven era abrazado por Megumi, mientras Sanosuke le regañaba y Kenshin se quedaba con una sonrisa nerviosa. 

Ante esa visión, Aoshi cerro los puños fuertemente, se veía que Himura no tenía vergüenza, estaba comprometido y se metía con Megumi y Misao……

-Me las pagaras, Himura.

Después de decir eso, puso ambas manos en los bolsillos del frente de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar lentamente directo hacía su casa. 

Continuara…………..

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Notas de la autora: 

Espero que lo estén disfrutando, y como le digo a mi beta, Naiko-chan, dejen volar la imaginación, espero que me dejen reviews y continuara próximamente, tratare de o tardarme tanto esta vez

Hasta la próxima 


	3. Y los problemas van en aumento

**Cuando los cerezos caen en primavera**

3 Y los problemas van en aumento

Finalmente el sol hacía presencia en el lugar, Kenshin abrió los ojos y miro con cansancio que la cortina de la ventana, estaba abierta, se sentó y se estiro un poco, ayer se había quedado despierto hasta muy tarde, y todo por que Tomoe llego mas sería de lo normal. Pensando que ya no tenía caso volver a recostarse y reconciliar el sueño, se incorporo y se estiro libremente. Ahora se podría el uniforme para luego ir a desayunar, como era su costumbre.

En otro cuarto, la joven Yukishiro comenzaba a despertarse, para ella no era ningún trabajo, toda su vida la levantaban a esa hora para atender los quehaceres cotidianos. Se sentó, su mirada paso a la ventana, se sentía extraña despertando en otra habitación que no fuera la de Kenshin. Bajo la mirada y la fijo en sus manos, momentos después se levanto y se puso enfrente de un espejo, donde comenzó a cepillar su largo y negro cabello.

Kenshin salió de su habitación ya listo, se detuvo cuando dio tres pasos, enfrente de una puerta, del otro lado se encontraba su prometida, a lo mejor estaba dormida, ya que, se había levantado muy temprano, mas de lo acostumbrado, algo realmente raro en él. Dejo salir un leve suspiro, tomo la perilla y la giro, abrió la puerta y sin pedir permiso entro.

Se quedo callado al ver a su prometida, únicamente con la falda de la escuela, los calcetines, de un cajón, saco la blusa y se la puso en seguida, pero, misteriosamente, se quedo mirando la ventana con detenimiento

Buendía, Tomoe-chan-dijo Kenshin sonriendo

Tomoe volteo a ver a su prometido, no cambio su expresión seria, ni tampoco se avergonzó con el hecho de que no se había abotonado la blusa.

Buendía, Kenshin-contesto ella haciendo una reverencia, que el contesto-Veo que hoy te levantaste mas temprano de lo acostumbrado-dijo mientras abotonaba su blusa

Si, se me olvido cerrar las cortinas, el sol me ha despertado

Tomoe no dijo nada, solo se sentó enfrente de su tocador y volvió a cepillar su cabello, poco tiempo después tomo un listón blanco y se amarro el cabello con cuidado, mientras hacía eso, Kenshin se sentó en la cama, sin apartar la vista de su prometida.

Hace frío

¿Eh?

En la noche hace frío en este cuarto-Tomoe se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta-En un momento estará tu desayuno

Gracias-le contesto sonriendo Kenshin

Tomoe hizo una reverencia y cerro la puerta detrás de ella, Kenshin no quito su sonrisa, se quito la chaqueta negra y la dejo encima de la cama, aun era temprano…..

xxx

Misao se había despertado desde hacía un rato, pero no se había movido ni un milímetro, su mirada estaba perdida en el techo, aun tenía presente la platica de ayer. Suspiro hondamente, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Perder al ser amado, eso debe ser frustrante

Misao miro la ventana, y luego miro el reloj, cuarto para las siete, sería mejor levantarse. Intentado despejar su mente, se levanto y se vistió, luego se puso enfrente del espejo, y se miro fijamente.

¿Qué haría yo si perdiera la persona que mas amo¿Y si nunca le digo lo que siento?-suspiro-De todos modos, él esta…..

¡MISAO¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE BAJES HIJA¡O LLEGARAS TARDE!

Misao se miro por última vez al espejo, tomo su portafolio y salió corriendo de su habitación, bajo de tres en tres las escaleras y se sentó en el comedor, donde estaba su padre leyendo el periódico (le dio un leve "Buenos días") y su madre le ponía su desayuno enfrente, mientras le besaba la frente.

Misao, hoy llego una carta de tu hermano

¿En serio?-pregunto ella emocionada

Si, al parecer va a venir para año nuevo

¡Que bien!

Y, le mando una carta a Aoshi-kun, Misao ¿se la podrías dar?-prosiguió mientras dejaba un sobre a lado del plato medio vació de la joven

Misao miro el sobre, donde decía el nombre de Aoshi, eso significaba que lo vería, pero, últimamente como que lo estaba perdiendo de vista, pero, de todos modos, se la entregaría.

Claro mamá-contesto una vez que termino-Yo se la doy-prosiguió mientras la metía en su mochila-Esta carta llegara a su destino sana y salva

Ya, Misao-dijo su madre mientras reía divertida-Kaoru-chan te esta esperando en la puerta

Misao le dio un beso a su padre, que seguía leyendo el periódico, y luego a su madre, que se despidió de ambas chicas con la mano, mientras las veía alejarse.

Escucha esto, Kaoru-chan, mi hermano me ha escrito otra vez, no pude leer la carta, pero ¿adivina que? le ha mandado una carta a Aoshi y mi madre me ha pedido que se la entregue.

Kaoru se detuvo de repente, Misao se detuvo pasos después y quito su sonrisa, su amiga estaba mirando el suelo muy seria, como si esperara que algo saliera.

Eso quiere decir, que, aun te gusta Shinomori-kun ¿cierto?

Eh?

Entonces¿Por qué te comportas así¿Qué no te interesa Shinomori?

Pero…¿Qué dices?

No te entiendo¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Tomoe-san¿Qué tramas?

Kaoru-chan, tranquila, no se de que hablas

Si sabes de lo que hablo, no soy tonta, puedo notarlo, soy tu mejor amiga

Eso lo se, pero no se a que viene tu disgusto

Kaoru miro a su amiga, realmente se veía confundida, miro el suelo avergonzada, la platica de ayer, realmente le afecto mas de lo que esperaba.

Perdona, hoy me levante con poca paciencia, digo tonterías

Misao la miro con detenimiento, desde ayer se veía un poco alterada, desde la plática con Tomoe. Ahora, ellas e veía un poco avergonzada. Misao sonrió y paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kaoru

No importa, ahora vamos,-dijo animadamente-No quiero llegar tarde a la escuela.

Llegaron mas animadas a la clase, y dieron los buenos días, después de tomar sus asientos, comenzaron a platicar como de costumbre, hasta la hora del recreo tuvieron clases, al escuchar la campana, salieron y fueron a ver a los de la preparatoria.

Mira, ahí esta Tomoe-chan-dijo Misao sonriendo

Y también Kenshin-san-respondió Kaoru, forzando un poco su sonrisa

Ambos jóvenes iban caminando, lado a lado, pero había mas personas a lado de ellos, una mujer de cabello largo, que se había aferrado del brazo de Kenshin, el otro joven que estaba con ellos, parecía muy molesto ante esa reacción, Kenshin solo sonreía con nerviosismo, Tomoe no dijo nada.

Mira, viene para acá-repuso Misao sonriendo

Kenshin al ver a las dos jovencitas, se dirigió a ellas, Tomoe lo siguió sin decir nada, la otra joven seguía aferrándose del brazo del pelirrojo y el otro hombre estaba muy molesto, pero ya no decía nada.

Buenos días, Misao, Kaoru-dijo Kenshin al estar cerca de ellas

Buenos días, Kenshin-san-respondieron ambas chicas al unísono

Buenos días-dijo Tomoe haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Buenos días, Tomoe-chan-respondió Misao sonriendo

Buenos días-se limitó a decir Kaoru, desviando la mirada de ella

Vamos a almorzar ¿quieren?

Ambas chicas aceptaron, y como la vez pasada, Kenshin cargo a Tomoe y se paso del otro lado, el joven intento hacer lo mismo con la otra muchacha, pero ella no se dejo, hizo tal berrinche, que Kenshin regreso por ella y el joven tuvo que pasarse al otro lado. Cuando los cuatro estuvieron all�, la joven no quería soltar a Kenshin, pero fue inevitable cuando los presento.

Así que ustedes son las chicas de la secundaria que vimos con Kenshin, la vez pasada-dijo Sanosuke sonriendo

Pues si-contesto un poco insegura Kaoru

Bueno, ahora no importa-dijo Megumi intentando abrazar a Kenshin, pero el se puso a lado de Tomoe-Lo que importa es comer un poco, antes de que empiece la clase

Vaya, finalmente dices algo decente

¡Cierra la boca, Sanosuke!

Bueno, ya-dijo Kenshin sonriendo algo nervioso-¿Quieren comer en el mismo lugar de la otra vez?

Por supuesto-repuso Misao sonriendo

Los seis se sentaron en el mismo árbol, y Tomoe saco tanta comida como la otra vez, rápidamente, todos se sintieron cómodos, platicando y riendo, todos comieron un poco de la comida que Tomoe llevaba (dando como resultado, que Kenshin no comió lo que estaba acostumbrado a comer) cuando faltaban 5 minutos para que tocaran, se despidieron, los cuatro se pasaron al otro lado (Tomoe y Megumi gracias a Kenshin) y regresaron a su instituto.

Fue divertido ¿no crees?-le dijo Misao poco antes de que entraran a clases

¿Crees que Tomoe-chan,-pregunto Kaoru un poco sería-Se sienta mal por como Megumi-san trata a Kenshin-san?

Puede ser, ya que, después de todo, ella es la prometida de Kenshin.

Cierto….pero, Misao-chan

¿Ahora que? No me vengas a decir que te preocupa como se hablan Sanosuke-san y Megumi-san, por que creo que es normal, después de todo, se nota que Sanosuke-san esta un poco celoso de Kenshin, pero aun así…

No es eso-la interrumpió Kaoru, sonriendo-Me acorde, que no le entregaste la carta a Shinomori-kun

¡AAAHHH¡ES CIERTO!

Misao-chan, no tienes que gritar

Se me olvido por completo….creo que a la hora de la salida será

Pero tendrás que apresurarte, tú sabes que Shinomori-kun se va muy temprano

Hai, hai

Y ahora, no quiero que te distraigas en pesar en cierto chico frío y misterioso, o con un cierto pelirrojo, así que…

Kaoru-chan-le reprocho ella sonrojada

Solo digo la verdad, ahora, entra al salón y pon mucha atención.

Así, Misao fue arrastrado por Kaoru, que sonreía divertida ante los reproches de su amiga.

xxx

¡Dios¿Por qué nos han dejada tantos deberes?

No te quejes, Megumi-dijo Sanosuke sonriendo

¿Cómo no me voy a quejar? Se supone que hoy le tenía que ayudar a mi padre con el hospital.

Entonces, hoy te desvelaras

Megumi lanzo una mirada de reproche a Sanosuke, que sonreía divertido, Kenshin ya estaba apunto de salir, solo esperaba a que Tomoe terminara de arreglar sus cosas, para salir, estaba en el baño de las chicas. Mientras el lugar se iba vaciando, Kenshin se divertía ante las reacciones de Megumi. De repente, la puerta del salón se abrió bruscamente.

Himura-dijo Aoshi, desde el umbral de la puerta, se veía furioso

Aoshi-dijo Kenshin sonriendo-¿Dónde estuviste? Los profesores te estaban buscando……

No me interesa-le dijo mientras entraba al salón y se ponía enfrente de Kenshin, el cual no dejo de sonreír-Tengo cuentas pendientes contigo

¿Sabes que? no te debo nada, no, que recuerde

A mi no me gusta que se metan con mis propiedades.

¿Eh?

por favor, Shinomori-dijo Megumi cruzándose de brazos-Kenshin no te ha hecho nada

Tu¡Cállate!

No le hables a sí-contesto Sanosuke enojado-Debes tenerle respeto a las damas

Mira, no vine ni a escuchar a tu novia, ni como la defiendes, yo estoy hablando con Himura

Esta bien, basta-dijo Kenshin viendo la tensión de las cosas, mas sin embargo no quito su sonrisa-¿De que cuentas me hablas?

Tú sabes de que hablo

Si lo supiera, no te lo estuviera preguntando

¿Sabes usar la espada?

¿Qué?

¿Qué si usas la espada?

Bueno….si, un poco pero….

Ya esta, te reto con la espada

Hubo un silencio enorme, solo estaban ellos cuatro, Kenshin quito su sonrisa, y miro fijamente a Aoshi, como si pensara que se trata de una broma.

Kenshin acepta el reto-dijo una suave voz desde la puerta

Todos voltearon a ver quien era, ahí se encontraba Tomoe, tan seria como siempre, pero sus ojos mostraban algo mas, se veía decidida e….¿ilusionada?

Le hable a Himura, entonces, el debe contestarme

Yo soy la prometida de Kenshin, y si digo que lo acepta, es por lo acepta¿Cuándo quieres¿Te parece mañana? Después de todo es Domingo

Aoshi miro a la joven, seguía hay parada, sin decir nada, pero lo miraba fijamente, como si quisiera observar su alma, cerro los ojos mientras sonreía.

Por supuesto, en la mañana

¿A la primera herida?

Yo no juego a las espaditas

Como gustes, y ahora, te ruego que te apartes de él

Aoshi le dio la espalda y miro a Kenshin, que se veía asombrado ante la conducta de su prometida, Aoshi le dedico una sonrisa un poco maliciosa.

Mañana, te enseñare a no tomar lo que es mío, y si se me va la mano, me disculpare contigo cuando estemos en el infierno-le dijo en un susurro

Kenshin cambio su mirada de asombro, y le dio una desafiante, la misma que había tomado el día en que se batieron en un partido de básquet, Aoshi tomo sus cosas, y salió del aula, pasando por un lado de Tomoe, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, al salir, pudo ver a dos jovencitas que lo miraban sorprendidas.

Mi hermano-dijo Misao con un poco de miedo-Mi hermano…..te envió….

Aoshi bajo la fría mirada a las manos de Misao, donde había una pequeña carta, las manos de la joven temblaban, sin prestar atención, tomo la carta, y paso por un lado de ellas, que seguían un poco asustadas.

Kenshin, vamonos, tienes que practicar para mañana-dijo Tomoe casi como una orden

¿Eh? Ah si, claro, vamonos Tomoe-chan

Segundos después, salía Kenshin, con una sonrisa, aun que se veía aun aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar, detrás de él, salio Tomoe, que seguía con su cara seria, cargando su maleta y la de Kenshin. Los cuatro (Megumi, Sanosuke, Kaoru y Misao) miraron a la pareja perderse en las escaleras, al momento de bajar, ninguno de ellos, conocía o esperaba el carácter tan fuerte que la callada Tomoe poseía.

Continuara………

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Ya había dejado en el olvido esta historia, pero ya esta, espero que les guste, prometo no hacerla a un lado otra vez , este capitulo lo tuve que subir sin ser checado antes (no se lo envié ni a Elis-chan, ni a Naiko-chan, por que ya ha pasado tiempo y es hora de publicarlo) así que disculpen si hay algún error.

Espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen uno que otro review, se cuidan

Besos

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked


	4. Un Domingo Agitado

**Cuando los cerezos caen en primavera**

5 Un Domingo Agotador

Tomoe miro fijamente a Kenshin, que terminaba de desayunar, realmente no esperaba lo que paso el día anterior, suspiro suavemente, casi inaudible para no preocupar a su novio.

.-¿Te duele?-le preguntó Tomoe, sabiendo que no podía hablar si Himura no se lo pedía

.-A veces, pero no es de gravedad,-Kenshin la miro mientras sonreía-Lo mejor de todo es que no te paso nada, Tomoe-chan

La joven Yukishiro se sonrojo levemente, aun no estaba acostumbrada a los comentarios de su prometido. Kenshin termino, se levanto para tomar sus cosas para la escuela, la joven de inmediato recogió la mesa, cuando termino de lavar los platos, fue a su encuentro con Kenshin, el cual lo esperaba en la puerta, que se encontraba abierta, con una gran sonrisa, mientras cargaba su carpeta junto con la de Tomoe. La joven Yukishiro se regreso por una toalla, la cual puse en la mejilla derecha de su prometido.

.-¿Aun esta sangrando?-le preguntó Kenshin al ver a su prometida que le limpiaba la herida

.-Un poco

.-Ya veo-suspiro-¿Sabes? Se dice que si una persona te hace una herida con mucho odio, esta nunca se quitara¿Qué opinas?

.-El no tenía derecho de tocarte-contesto un poco molesta, mientras dejaba la toalla a un lado, la herida había dejado de sangrar

.-Pero tampoco tenía derecho de agredirte-le dijo Kenshin en un tono más serio

Ambos se miraron, la joven estaba un poco nerviosa, nunca antes Kenshin la había mirada tan profundamente como ahora, aunque no pareciera la gran cosa, para la joven pareja ese momento era muy especial. Kenshin miro a otro lado, haciéndose el desentendido, para luego ofrecerle la mano a su prometida, ella miro su reacción y aquella mano extendida hacia ella sin comprender, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza

.-Yo……yo…..te….yo te….

La joven Yukishiro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, en verdad sentí que su corazón se le salía de su pecho¿sería que finalmente habría otra etapa de su relación? Lo de ayer pudo a verle hecho ver a Kenshin algo mas, o quizás todo estaba en su imaginación.

.-Protegeré-termino la frase, Tomoe sintió el impulso de lanzársele a sus brazos, pero se contuvo-Yo te protegeré-volvió a repetir mas confiado

Tomoe sonrió levemente mientras tomaba su mano, ambos se miraron un momento, la puerta principal se cerró lentamente, mientras ninguno de los dos podía dejar de mirarse.

xxx

Las clases habían comenzado, el profesor repetidas ocasiones tuvo que callarlos, todos los alumnos estaban excitados por lo ocurrido el día anterior, solo dos personas se sentían algo aturdidas y preocupadas, de ves en cuando se miraban con algo de desatino, para luego mirar los tres lugares vacíos, dos correspondientes a la joven pareja, y uno al retador, Aoshi Shinomori, por alguna razón no se presentó ese día a la escuela. Aunque era obvio, la razón era lógica, después de lo ocurrido ayer, no estaría de humor de ver a los alumnos y batallar con sus tonterías.

Lo que ambos chicos esperaban desde que llegaron y tomaron sus asientos en silencio: La campana. Tiempo de descanso.

Ambos esperaron a que todos salieran, seguramente para enterarse de las cosas, en otras palabras, andas pasándose historias a medias y falsas

.-Vaya día¿no crees, Sano?-le preguntó la joven pelinegra al momento de quedarse solos

.-De locos, no he puesto atención a ninguna clase-contesto Sanosuke mientras se estiraba un poco

.-Aquí no existen los secretos-comentó Megumi mientras se recargaba en la banca de Sanosuke, el solo recargo su cabeza en sus manos, apoyadas en el escritorio, al momento que miraba a la joven sin interés

.-No es para menos, Megumi-suspiro cansado-Ayer nos dieron varias sorpresas

.-Es cierto-contesto ella mirando un punto perdido en la ventana

----**Inicio del Flash Back**----

El amanecer era precioso, los tenues rayos del sol dejaban una pequeña tira de luz, en la cima de una pequeña colina se encontraba un dojo, algo antiguo pero bien cuidado, en la entrada de ese dojo se podía leer a quién pertenecía, "Kamiya" era el letrero con perfecta caligrafía lo que resaltaba, cerca de ese letrero se encontraban cuatro personas, dos jovencitas algo asustadas, una mujer de cabello negro y largo, con expresión seria, y a lado de un joven alto y serio.

Algo apartado de ellos, se encontraba otro joven, arrodillado con los ojos cerrados, meditando, sin duda alguna. El joven a lado de la mujer de cabello largo bostezo con cansancio.

.-Sanosuke-le reprocho la mujer enfadada

.-¿Qué, Megumi? Es demasiado temprano-se quejo al momento que se estiraba-Es mas, tu fuiste a mi casa y me trajiste a rastras aquí

.-Eso es por que eres el segundo de Kenshin, si algo malo le pasa tu entraras a defenderle-Megumi hizo un ademán preocupado-¿Qué pasaría si mi pobre y lindo Ken saliera inconsciente en este duelo¿Qué pasaría si se lastimara?

.-Tomoe saldrá con un palo o un sartén para darle en la cara a Shinomori-le contesto algo sarcástico-Por favor Megumi, no seas exagerada, Kenshin estará bien, además, se que en Otsu hay buenos guerreros

.-Pero que disparates dices, es obvio que Ken no es uno de ellos, por que el es tan bueno, gentil, guapo, caballeroso, generoso…

Sanosuke miro a otro lado mientras suspiraba cansado, ignorando los demás halagos de la joven hacía su joven amigo, miro por las escaleras, al momento que dos siluetas se acercaban.

.-Miren ya llegaron-dijo Sanosuke a las chicas

.-A mi ver, algo tarde-se quejo Kaoru mirando su reloj-No tiene el sentido de la puntualidad

.-Se nota que Kenshin es muy valiente-comentó Misao algo emocionada-Para venir aquí sin retractarse

.-Llegas tarde, Kenshin-le replico Kaoru cuando los dos jóvenes se acercaron a ellos

.-Disculpen el retraso, es que Tomoe me estaba arreglando este traje

.-¿Tu lo hiciste?-le preguntó Megumi mirando el traje de Kenshin, el cual consistía en un pantalón blanco y una camisa roja holgadas con una cinta blanca amarrándole por la cintura

.-Pensé que sería un combate en el cual Kenshin se movería mucho, así que lo hice para que le diera mayor libertad de movimiento

.-No se que haría sin ti, Tomoe-le dijo Kenshin con una dulce sonrisa

.-De verdad luces de maravilla-le dijo Megumi al momento que lo abrazaba, sorprendiendo a Kenshin que no hizo nada, solo reír tontamente, Sanosuke empezó a reñir a Megumi

.-Disculpe la demora, Shinomori-kun-dijo suavemente Tomoe haciendo una pequeña inclinación en forma de disculpa, ignorando la pelea que se desataba detrás de ella

.-Que no vuelva a ocurrir, no soporto a la gente impuntual-contesto Shinomori poniéndose de pie-Espero que tengas tu arma, Himura

.-¿Eh? Ah si, la tiene Tomoe,-volteo a verla-Dámela

La joven traía un pequeño reboso de color violeta en las manos, junto con una vaina, con cuidado se la dio a su prometido, el cual desenfundo la espada, mostrándola ante su adversario.

.-Esa espada-dijo Aoshi sin cambiar su expresión indiferente-No tiene filo, no sirve

.-Hay no va a correr sangre, te lo aseguro, Shinomori-le contesto de forma desafiante

.-Espero entonces que tengas buenos reflejos-le contesto secamente.

Sin decir nada, Aoshi mostró su arma, dos espadas de cada lado, Misao y Kaoru se sorprendieron, Kenshin miro a otro lado, observando el terreno donde sería la batalla.

.-Es un lindo dojo¿a quien le pertenece?

.-A mi-contesto de inmediato Kaoru-Mi familia siempre ha vivido aquí, es mas, desde tiempos muy remotos, mi familia a utilizado la espada, yo soy la nueva maestra de este dojo, ya que hemos establecido la escuela de kendo, al estilo Kamiya….

.-No creo que sea momento para conversar, Himura-repuso Aoshi fríamente, dejando a Kaoru con la palabra en la boca.

.-Tienes razón-contesto Kenshin cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa-Estamos por empezar un duelo, pero-volteo a mirarlo con frialdad-No es manera de tratar una dama

.-Por favor, si son tan amables, comenzaremos el duelo-dijo suavemente Tomoe, sin percatarse, o eso se pudo apreciar, el ambiente tan tenso.-Las reglas son simples.

.-Ya las se-contesto Aoshi, mas desesperado-No soy un principiante

.-La primera-prosiguió Tomoe sin prestar atención al comentario anterior-No se permite los golpes bajos, segundo, no se permite lastimar en el primer ataque los puntos vitales y tercera, como lo ha pedido Shinomori-sama, terminara el duelo cuando alguno de los duelistas se desmaye.

.-Eso no acordamos, mujer

Tomoe lo miro fríamente, a decir verdad, daba miedo verla, tal vez por valor o por que realmente Shinomori no sentía nada, no le quito la mirada.

.-Si usted matara a Kenshin-san, que dudo mucho que pueda siquiera tocarle, lo llevarían preso por asesinato, y no queremos que eso pase, así que, por favor respete las reglas, Shinomori-sama.-hubo un silencio bastante incomodo-Por último, no hay límite de tiempo en esta pelea, empieza cuando ustedes gusten.

Sin decir mas, Tomoe tomo lugar junto a Sanosuke, que no para de verla, ya que estaba sorprendido¿Cómo una mujer como ella, callada y tímida, podía imponer tanto? Cambio rápidamente la mirada, cuando Tomoe lo miro también, pero su atención se centro en Kenshi y Aoshi, los cuales habían tomado sus posiciones de ataque, pero no se movieron ni un poco después de eso.

Los cuatro miraban con mucha emoción a ambos jóvenes, esperando el primer movimiento, sin embargo, poco a poco, los ánimos fueron decayendo.

.-¿Por qué demonios no se mueven?-grito Megumi desesperada después de 15 minutos

.-Señorita, hágame el favor de callarse-dijo Tomoe tranquilamente, sin verla-Tiene que ver mas de cerca, los dos se están analizando, los dos tienen una defensa muy fuerte, de la forma en que esta Shinomori-sama, el podría contestar a la derecha o izquierda, y Kenshin-san puede contestar al frente, dándole la oportunidad de bloquear cualquier ataque que venga.

.-Si es así, que ataque primero Kenshin-repuso Kaoru

.-Me temo que no puede, señorita Kamiya-Tomoe miro a Kenshin fijamente-SI lo hiciera, desprotegería la derecha, dándole la oportunidad a Shinomoro-sama de darle la delantera, por que daría el primer ataque, nunca hay que olvidar que el que da el primer golpe, ganara la batalla.

.-Si que sabes mucho de eso, Tomoe-chan-dijo Misao emocionada

.-Vengo de una familia samurai, estoy acostumbrada a esto

.-Cierto-dijo Sanosuke mirando el cielo-En Otsu es muy conocido los samurai, pero, no me imagino a Kenshin peleando, creo que sería muy lento, por que, es un poco tonto

.-Ya va a empezar-susurro Tomoe sin prestar atención al comentario de Sanosuke.

Efectivamente, segundos después, Aoshi decidió lanzarse, saco rápidamente las espadas, a tres pasos de Kenshin, hizo un movimiento rápido para quedar atrás de Kenshin, daba la impresión de que el joven pelirrojo había recibido el impacto, pero Kenshin solo paso la vaina hacia atrás, impidiendo el ataque, el joven dio media vuelta, sacando la espada, para chocarla con Aoshi, ambos se miraban fijamente, mientras que sus espadas temblaban un poco.

.-Eres bueno

.-Lo mismo digo-contesto Kenshin seriamente

Aoshi sonrió con sarcasmo, ambos se separaron, para quedar a dos metros de distancia, volvieron al ataque. Misao, Megumi y Sanosuke estaban impresionados por la velocidad de ambos, no podían ver con claridad nada, solo podían escuchar el sonido suave de las espadas al chocar, tanto Kaoru como Tomoe miraban de un lado a otro, la primera sorprendida al ver tanta agilidad, casi no podía percatarse de lo que pasaba, y eso que era la futura dueña de su dojo, la segunda estaba con una indiferente expresión, mirándolos fijamente, para ella no era extraño, estaba acostumbrada.

Después de media hora, la batalla no perdía ni fuerza ni emoción, al contrario, cada vez era mas rápida e intensa, Kaoru se estaba mareando, los otro son podían casi respirar de la impresión. Llego un momento en el que Kenshin y Aoshi se quedaron finalmente quietos, con las espadas juntas, mirándose. Saltaron un poco hacia atrás para separarse.

.-Debo admitir, Himura, que para ser lo que eres lo haces bien

.-Lo tomare como un cumplido

.-Pero…

.-…..-Kenshin alzo una ceja

.-No eres tan bueno como yo.

Iban a retomar la batalla, cuando la voz de una mujer gritaba desesperada, ambos se detuvieron a mitad del camino a prestar atención, no podían identificar que gritaban, pero de un momento a otro, dos chicos vestidos de negros entraron al dojo, ambos con dos pistolas en las manos.

.-Que nadie se mueva!-exclamó uno al momento que alzaba el arma

Mientras uno los vigilaba, el otro se acerco a los espectadores, Misao y Megumi estaban aterradas, Kaoru miraba fijamente a los hombres, al momento que veía una pequeña puerta cerca de ellos, donde se encontraba su preciosa catana.

.-Vamonos ya, hay viene la policía-dijo uno algo nervioso

.-Mierda!-grito con desesperación el del arma

Un tercer hombre llego, mirando la situación rápidamente, estaba muy agitado y nervioso, miro a los cuatro jóvenes y sonrió malicia, susurrando algo a su compañero, este asintió, para llegar donde estaba Tomoe y tomarla por la garganta, casi asfixiándola con su brazo. Kenshin iba a ir a su rescate, pero una bala en el piso se lo impidió, miro al atacante, del cual su arma salía un poco de humo.

.-Te mueves, y te irás al infierno.

Kenshin lo miro fríamente, haciéndolo temblar un poco, pero no bajo el arma, espero a que se llevaran a Tomoe para irse, aun temblando por aquella mirada, todos no salían de su asombro, cuando Kenshin corrió rápidamente al jardín, saltó la barda, para poder pasar al otro lado, donde estaban los tres hombres sorprendidos ante la agilidad del pelirrojo.

.-Suéltenla!-fue una orden, levando su espada enfrente de ellos

.- ¿Quieres enfrentarnos¿Tú y quien más?

.-He dicho que la suelten-Himura no se inmuto ante la pregunta desafiante

.-No nos hagas reír-contesto el que tenía a Tomoe apuntanda con su pistola en la cabeza de la chica.-Si no te vas de forma pacifica, lo lamentaras.

Kenshin no bajo el arma, al parecer, esa mirada que poseía era tan penetrante y frustrante, que los tres hombres se asustaron, el que traía a Tomoe la tomo con más fuerza del cuello, casi asfixiándola

.-¿Realmente no te importa lo que le pase a esta chica?-Kenshin no contesto-Hemos dicho que te largues!-silencio

.-Bastardo!-protesto uno de ellos mientras disparaba frenéticamente al joven pelirrojo

Algo sorprendente, es que las balas no le hicieron daño, y no era por que trajera algo aquel joven de mirada asesina y fría, era que ese hombre se había defendido con su espada. Hizo una barrera de viento que no permitió que esas balas lo tocaran.

.-Ahora veras….-respondió otro enfadado

Corrió hacia Kenshin, al momento que sacaba una navaja, se abalanzo con furia, pero Kenshin solo tuvo que golpearlo en la nuca para que se desmayara, pero fue tan rápido que dio la impresión de que aquel pelirrojo ni lo toco, solo vieron que su compañero caía inconsciente al suelo.

.-Lo pagaras caro-exclamo el que tenía a Tomoe, empujo a la chica de lado contrario, haciéndola caer, mientras iba por la navaja para atacar a Kenshin.

Ambos corrieron para encontrarse, todo fue tan rápido, que solo se puso ver como Kenshin pasaba al otro lado, igual que el otro hombre, pero este, inmediatamente se desmayo, en ese mismo instante, Kenshin se percato que le había cortado la mejilla izquierda; volteo a ver al hombre desmayado con la navaja, la cual tenía sangre, su sangre.

Era imposible, nadie lo había tocado, nadie había sido capaz de siquiera ganarle, era el guerrero mas reconocido de todos, apodado en su pueblo como 'Batusaii el destajador' era el mejor samurai, en tiempos remotos, cuando había inseguridad en su tierra, el era quien se encargaba de matar a los ladrones, darle justicia a los asesinos y violadores. Era el guardián de la justicia de Otsu.

Recordó aquellas noches, en las que sigilosamente vigilaba a los sospechosos, cuando ellos estaban a mitad de su fechoría, el los mataba, ni tiempo les daba para gritar. Pero de ese tiempo ya había pasado mucho, cuando conoció a Tomoe, ella le enseño a no matar, castigar pero no privar de la vida. Tomoe le enseño a respetar la vida de los demás, pero aun cuando le prometió a su prometida no volver a matar a nadie, seguía siendo conocido como el 'Batusaii', nadie pudo lastimarle, ni siquiera tocarle, y ahora, este hombre…..

-KENSHIN!-escucho el grito de su prometida que lo trajo a la realidad

Volteo rápidamente, para ver a uno de los asaltantes apuntando a su dirección, solo escucho el sonido que produce una bala, no le dio tiempo de esquivarla o protegerse con su espada, solo fue un segundo, en el cual, termino en el suelo.

Estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba nada, aun aturdido, vio a la persona que le salvo la vida, un hombre alto, de cabello negro, que le daba la espalda. Aoshi Shinomori llego justo a tiempo, para empujarlo hacía atrás, para impedir que muriera. Tomoe se puso a su lado rápidamente.

.-Si que eres lento Himura-le dijo Shinomori con algo de sarcasmo-Por poco este bastardo te mata

Termino de decir esto, cuando el hombre con la pistola se desmayara, Aoshi puso su mano en su hombro derecho, apretándolo con fuerza, Kenshin notó que sangraba un poco.

.-Tu-Aoshi miro fríamente a Tomoe, que estaba hincada a un lado de Kenshin-Gracias

.-Discúlpeme Shinomori-sama-la chica inclino un poco la cabeza-Si hubiera empujado a ese hombre un poco mas, usted no estaría herido

.-Si no hubieras empujado a ese hombre-interrumpió Aoshi sin prestar atención a la cara de enfado de Tomoe-Estaría peor, después de todo no eres tan tonta como creí

.-Oye-se escuchó una voz masculina detrás de ellos, era Sanosuke-Te recuerdo que esa mujer te salvo la vida, deberías darle las gracias

.-Estoy halagándola-contesto fríamente

.-Muchas gracias, Shinomori-sama-repuso Tomoe previendo la pelea-Si me permite, podría…

.-Mejor vela por tu novio-le dio la espalda-No me gustan las mujeres como tu

Tomoe se entristeció, pero no le dio importancia cuando vio la herida de Kenshin, y como esta manchaba de sangre su atuendo. Aoshi camino en dirección contraria a la joven pareja, pasando de largo a las tres jóvenes, que no salían de su impresión ante tal acontecimiento. Solo Sanosuke miraba seriamente a Shinomori, solo podía pensar, que los rumores eran ciertos, luego miro a la joven pareja, donde Tomoe ayudaba a levantarse a su novio.

.-Entonces, no eran del todo mentira-susurro Sanosuke sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos

----**Fin del Flash Back**----

.-Te parece si vamos a verlos en la salida-dijo Megumi mirando a los otros alumnos-Tu sabes, para asegurarnos que estén bien

.-Supongo-Sanosuke-Después de todo, alguien les tiene que llevar los deberes

Tocaron el timbre.

.-Bien, entonces hasta la salida

Sanosuke sonrió divertido, Megumi hablaba como si no se fueran a ver hasta entonces, pero, ahora era mejor que se distanciaran, ya que Megumi estaba algo extraña y él, necesitaba pensar que decirle a Kenshin, sobre lo que ya se decía sobre él y Shinomori.

Continuara………………

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les haya gustado, siento mucho a ver tardado, pero estoy atareada con otra historia - la mas popular que tengo "Yo siempre estaré contigo" de Harry Potter, pero por suerte, ya casi la acabo, dándome espacio de terminar las historias que tengo antes de empezar otro proyecto O en fin, espero sus reviews

Besos

Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked


End file.
